


Doesn't Anybody Live At All

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU- Charlie is working as a dancer in Duncan's strip club, when who shows up? None other than Bass Monroe. Captivated by her, he has to have her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did tag it, but just in case, there is femslash. I've been hinting at throwing Duncan into the mix for quite some time, so I finally decided to try it out. I'm splitting it into three parts, so if it isn't your cuppa tea you could always skip to the last part

“Don’t even think about it Bass,” Duncan’s voice crept into his ears, gaze fixated on the stage, too captivated by the young woman up there, her scantily clad body glistening as sweat cascaded down her abdomen.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go_

The way her body moved in perfect synchronization with the rhythm of the music thumping loudly through the speakers was enchanting. Her body was electrifying, glowing, setting the whole place on fire as she swayed her hips.

Bass felt as though she was his own personal siren, singing a song only he could hear, drawing him towards her as she turned around, giving him a nice view of her tight, vibrant ass.

Her long, luscious leg wrapped around the pole, the other leg leaving the ground as she held herself up, hair swinging around to uncover her face. Her lips parted and Bass could almost see her chest greedily gulping down oxygen as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Using her taunt, extended arms, she grabbed at the pole with both hands. Swinging her body around, layer of sweat assisting her as she glided clockwise, all the way down the length of the pole, landing at the bottom, legs spilt open in a long, straight line. 

She needed no hands to get back from the ground, basking in the sound of wolf whistles being thrown in her direction as she slid back into a standing position.

It was the most erotic, most goddamn graceful thing Bass had ever seen. There was no doubt she was strong, his head tilted, following her body as she bent backwards, and flexible.

When he didn’t answer Duncan tried again, “I’m serious Bass, she isn’t your type, she won’t fall for your puppy dog eyes and winning pretty boy smile.”

He chuckled, “this is a fucking strip club, I’m not looking to meet a life long partner here Duncan, my needs are purely short term. But it’s nice to know you still think I’m pretty.”

“Don’t fish for compliments,” she dryly commented, “Jay isn’t a short term kind of gal, if you get my drift. She likes to make it last, tease, drag it out for as long as possible.” 

Bass couldn’t help the lust coursing through his veins as he listened to Duncan thoroughly describe the girl’s fucking style, husk glazing over her words.

Duncan waggled her eyebrows when Bass suddenly turned his body, angling his face towards her, “that’s her name?”

“Seriously?”

She threw up her hands, exasperated, “that’s all you got outta that whole spiel?”

“Nah, I caught the rest of it too, and ordinarily I’m more of a ‘fuck em and chuck em’ as fast as possible type of guy,” he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, not at all ashamed about his usual M.O.

_She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'_

He glanced back in the girl’s direction on stage, just in time to see her hand trailing up her the length of her body. Her hand snaked up underneath the remaining feeble piece of cloth, covering her top half, dragging it over her head as she tossed it aside.

“But for her, I’m willing to make an exception. I want her Duncan.”

Firm, fixed, determined. His tone left no room for argument as she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she mumbled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Bass didn’t hear a damn word she said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned his attention back on ‘Jay’ as Duncan called her. 

Her effortless, teasing motions made all the guys in the room pant. All except Sebastian Monroe. He wouldn’t pant after her like a dog in heat, he would stake a claim in her like a man who knew what he wanted and wouldn’t stop until he got it.

Heading in the direction of where Charlie disappeared backstage, Duncan all but bumped right into her, “there’s a guy out there—“

“The one who’s been eyeing me like I’m a prime piece of real estate he’s looking to park his oversized SUV into to?”

Charlie raised her eyebrows and chuckled, “yeah I noticed him from the moment he walked in. Not usually my type seems a bit too quiet, but not in the least bit reserved or tame. I’m guessing you know him?”

Duncan nodded, “we had a thing or two in the past. Definitely fun while it lasted, but there was too much history. Better off as friends.”

“And you wouldn’t mind sharing your hand-me-downs with little ol me?”

Charlie batted her eyelashes as shock rose on Duncan’s face, she didn’t think Charlie was going to agree to this so quickly, but the kid’s eyes were practically twinkling.

At her stunned expression, Charlie howled with laughter, “I’m just fucking with you Duncan, jeez, I’m not in the mood for a quick, unsatisfied fuck—“

“Who said anything about it being quick?”

His honey sweet voice penetrated through the curtain as he sauntered over to where they were standing, not stopping until his body was practically on top of Charlie’s.

“And it sure as hell won’t be,” he licked his lips, eyes darting down to hers, “unsatisfying. Just ask Duncan,” he motioned to where she was standing behind them.

“Kinky, you’re one of those guys whose fantasies involve bringing their ex-girlfriend’s into the mix?”

She laughed, pretending to be unaffected by the close proximity of his body, but she couldn’t deny the way her body involuntarily responded, goosebumps trailing over her skin, and Bass didn’t miss it.

He kept his hands to himself as a grin stretched from ear to ear, “what can I say, I’ve never been one for excluding people. That just seems a bit cruel,” the word rolled off his lips as his tongue slapped against the top of his mouth.

A hatching plan formed inside Duncan’s devious mind as she took two steps towards them, “sorry Bass. I told Jay here I’m a little…unwilling to give you to her.”

“But I didn’t say anything about sharing,” she quickly forced out the words upon seeing his furious expression. His eyes shone brightly at her bold declaration.

Truthfully, she only said it because she knew Jay would never agree to a threesome, and she wasn’t 100% sure that Jay even wanted to have sex with this guy. 

So she thought she was doing her a solid, but that quickly backfired as Bass turned around, “problem solved then?”

Eyeing her body up and down, Charlie shortly laughed, “Yeah, problem not solved. Sorry hun, I’m not into threesomes, but might I suggest going to Jill. I hear those are her area of expertise.”

Moving to walk away, Charlie felt his hand securely wrapping around her elbow, gently tugging her back against his front as he lips ghosted across the column of her neck.

Continuing his path, he stopped right beside her ear, his hot breath clamming up her ear, creating little beads of sweat.

“I have no doubt that you’re an expert in any area,” he placed a kiss right behind her ear, lips lingering.

“But if not, I’m an excellent teacher, and Duncan is more than willing to show you the ropes.”

Deafening silence crackled around them as Charlie struggled to control her breathing. Duncan couldn’t help the hint of amusement playing at her lips as she watched the interaction between the two. 

The sexual tension was almost suffocating. Duncan was going to back out right then because it was obvious the girl needed little coaxing, and Duncan didn’t give a shit about if she fucked Bass or not. She just knew Jay wasn’t usually one to fuck on the job. Duncan only said all that shit to Bass earlier to rile him up, and obviously she did a damn good job.

Bass took the opportunity to run his hand down her body, “she doesn’t even have to actively participate. She can be on the sidelines, guiding you, Duncan’s a real team player,” his chuckled vibrated against his chest, jarring Charlie’s body.

When his fingertips grazed her core, feeling the wetness pooling in the cheap silky blue panties, Charlie pushed her ass further into his growing erection, grinding against it.

“Besides,” his voice came out in a raspy whisper, “you look like a girl who likes adventure, likes to try new things. You don’t seem like the kind of girl to back down from a challenge.”

It was a low blow, but if it worked in his favor he wasn’t going to apologize for hitting below the belt.

Pushing off his body, Charlie spun around, body pulsating with want and need as she turned to Duncan, “what do you say teach, think you can be content with passively participating?”

A smirk tugged at her mouth, Jay had balls. Duncan would give her that. She stepped up to the challenge and didn’t waiver in the least bit under Bass’ alluring gaze, his soft serene voice almost persuading her.

Of course it didn’t that take much arm-twisting on his end. Charlie was just as enthralled by this mysterious man who strolled in, breaking past all her physical barriers and shoving her outside her comfort zones. It was exhilarating.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the femslash starts, so be advised ;)

Her hips sashayed from side to side as she led them down a vast, empty corridor, abruptly stopping in front of a red door.

Grasping the knob in her hand, she twisted, shoving the door aside. Once inside, she wasted no time, all but jumping into Bass’ arms, latching her mouth onto his.

He chuckled against her mouth, “slow down, thought you weren’t one for a quick fuck?”

Pulling away, her lip jutted out into a pout as the pad of his rough thumb scrubbed across it. She said she wasn’t interested in a quick fuck, but that’s because the usual guys didn’t turn her on this much. If she didn’t get a release soon she was sure to explode, and not in the good way.

“Why don’t we start by undressing him hmm, seems to me you’re wearing too much for this type of party Bass.”

Duncan took the initiative, shooing them further into the room, kicking the door closed behind her.

“I’ll let you do the honors Jay,” she seductively motioned to Bass as a haze enclosed around Charlie’s form.

Leisurely, she moved her hands over his shirt to rest on his shoulders, her eyes never disconnecting from his as she pushed his jacket down his muscular back. Bass wound his hands behind him, tugging at the sleeves until he was free of the constricting leather.

Stroking underneath his shirt just above where the dip of his cock was, Bass shuddered as she bunched the material up, dragging it over his head. Bass happily obliged, lifting his arms and throwing the shirt off to the side. 

Her hands continued running up and down the contours of his body, reveling in the feel of his trembling body underneath the tips of her fingers.

He groaned when she swiped her hand over his impressive, engorged cock, but never went to unbutton the prison of his jeans.

Charlie laughed, “Now who’s impatient.”

Growling, he said nothing, slapping her hand away to do it his own damn self if she wasn’t going to.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Duncan’s reprimanding voice carried over to where he was standing, hand slightly above the button of his jeans.

“Every time you break a rule or try to rush things, you have to suffer the punishment,” Duncan’s eyes sparkled in sheer delight. She was enjoying dishing out punishment much more than she should, but Bass would expect no less from her.

Mimicking him, she slapped his hand away, “and the punishment is, Jay will be the one to cum first.”

Bass vehemently nodded, that didn’t sound like a punishment at all. If anything it meant he got to worship her body more, feeling her pussy throb around his tongue as he worked her over.

When his face glowed in excitement, Duncan laughed, “I didn’t say you were the one who was going to make her cum.”

At that, both Bass and Charlie snapped their heads over to her as she tossed her jacket aside.

“You said passive participation, well this is my version of passive.”

Charlie said nothing, only slightly apprehensive about Duncan touching her, but if she trusted anyone it would be Duncan.

Duncan placed her hand on the center of Bass’ chest, gently shoving him into a seated position in the chair next to the bed, as Charlie’s knees folded, ass hitting the edge of the bed.

Pursuing her prey, Duncan dropped to her knees, hooking a thumb underneath the seam of her panties, slowly dragging them down her long legs.

Reaching behind her back, Duncan unhooked the bra holding Charlie’s perky round, perfect pair of tits up. The only thing she left on where the heels, Duncan knew that would drive Bass crazy.

Once Charlie was fully bared before her, she laid back, scooting up on the bed instinctively, feeling Duncan’s body slithering up, draping across her own.

Lowering her voice, she dropped her lips to right outside Charlie’s ear so that only she would be able to hear, “if you’re uncomfortable or want to back out, say so now. I just know Bass; I know the kind of show he likes. And I also know you like to come out on top. This seemed like something you’d be willing to do in order to get the upper hand and have him begging at your feet.”

With those thoughts in mind Charlie moaned, nodding her head ever so slightly to reassure Duncan she was okay with this. It’s not like she hadn’t ever kissed a girl before. It would be just like that…except Duncan would be kissing a different set of lips.

Tentatively, Duncan placed a soft chaste kiss on her collarbone; trailing south as her body glided down the bed until her lips hovered just above the beautiful, clean shaven pussy.

Breathing in the scent, Duncan cupped her mound, slipping her middle finger past her folds as Charlie’s hips left the bed, causing Duncan to quickly withdrawal her digit.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she waggled a finger, “same rules apply to you, but since I like you better I’ll give you a warning. Control your hips or all this pleasure,” Duncan slipped a finger back inside her slipper folds, “goes away, understand?”

Immediately Charlie started nodding her head, gluing her hips down on the bed.

Satisfied, Duncan went back to worshipping at the alter of Charlie’s pussy, allowing her tongue just a little taste of the juices that had already collected. Slurping her tongue back inside her mouth, her index finger joined the other digit already swallowed up by her aching core.

Stretching her fingers from side to side, Duncan repeated the motioned, stretching Charlie out to the max before forcefully shoving her fingers further inside. She remembered just how large Bass was and wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible.

Charlie’s hips never left the bed, but her hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles whitening as she held on for dear life. It had been a long time since someone ate her out, but it might’ve been even more erotic this time because she knew it was Duncan down there, feasting on her divine pussy as though it was an all you can eat buffet, and Duncan was famished.

Bass watched from the side, pissed at himself for being so impatient, but at the same time enjoying the view of his former lover’s dark brown hair tickling the girl’s creamy, smooth thighs. 

He watched as Duncan’s eyes stayed connected to the girl’s face, watching as pleasure crept across her facial features, motivating Duncan’s fluid strokes.

When Duncan’s eye finally shifted in his direction, she tossed a wink at him before disappearing, ducking her head down to generously lick, sucking Charlie’s clit into her mouth as she moaned in bliss.

“Ah hell,” Bass muttered underneath his breath, he didn’t give a damn. He couldn’t wait any longer. Popping the button of his jeans, he slid them down his legs, dragging his boxers with them as they pooled around his calves. He didn’t have time to shove them all the way off.

Gripping his member in his hands, he spread the oozing pre-cum from his tip around, making sure there was a liberal amount before he swiftly started stroking up and down.

He was so fucking hard just from watching her face as Duncan’s diligently skilled digits roughly slid in and out of her wet heat. But as soon as he saw Duncan’s tongue probing between her pussy, lips encircling her clit, he was a goner.

The image forever played on repeat in his mind, hand pumping up and down his rigid shaft, pace quickening upon hearing breathy moans coming from her plump, parted lips.

“Fuck Duncan,” Charlie’s hands shot out above her head to grip onto the headboard.

Duncan knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer, already feeling her walls throb a few times around her fingers.

Moving her body upwards, her lips paused midway, sucking a nipple into her mouth for a few seconds before they returned to Charlie’s neck, adorning it with lavish kisses.

“Do you really want to give him a good show, Jay?”

Reflexively Charlie nodded, feeling Duncan smile against her neck as the unoccupied hand went to hitch Charlie’s leg high up onto her hip.

At this angle, Duncan could reach every accessible place inside Charlie’s dripping center, but especially that sweet g-spot, sure to have her seeing stars and speaking in tongues.

Bending her fingers, she kicked the pace up a couple notches as Charlie’s hands gripped her shoulders and her back arched off the bed. But like a good girl, her hips never left the bed.

Panting loudly in her ear, as soon as Duncan pinched roughly at her clit, Charlie’s body wracked with persistent trembles, juices spilling onto Duncan’s submerged fingers.

“Say his name,” Duncan prompted into Charlie’s ear as slowly came down from her high, “say Sebastian.”

“Fuck…Sebastian,” the name effortless rolled off her tongue as Bass’s jerking motion faltered for a second, then regained momentum.

He was almost there. He could feel it.

“Lick yourself off of my fingers,” Duncan swiftly removed her tired digits from the comforting heat, coating Charlie’s lips with excess sweetness.

As soon as Charlie’s pink tongue shot out, capturing Duncan’s fingers and drawing them into her mouth, licking them clean, Bass’ balls twitched, sperm shooting out.

Duncan smiled, “well my work here is done,” she thought to herself as she slid off the bed. That’s all it would take to get the girl to loosen up, boasting her saucy confidence, a little bit before Bass pile drove into her.


	3. Three

The door closing softly behind her disrupted neither Charlie nor Bass as he kicked the stupid denim jeans off his legs and halfway across the room.

In a heartbeat, he shoved the chair backwards, not even flinching when it crashed against the floor, emitting a loud clattering sound.

Grabbing Charlie’s dangling leg, he slid her ass across the bed, until her foot hit the floor and she stood up.

Bass crushed his mouth to hers; roughly shoving his tongue past her closed lips as Charlie’s came out forcefully jabbing at his. His hands drifted down, latching on to her tight ass, kneading them in between his palms as Charlie let out cooing sounds.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she bit down on his lip when his semi-hard cock prodded at the entrance of her still swollen core. Grabbing on to her thighs, his body collapsed on top of hers on the bed, elbows coming out to ensure he didn’t crush her.

After that show, neither one of them had time to take it slow nor gentle, of course, he got he feeling that wasn’t what she wanted to begin with. She said not a quick fuck; she didn’t say anything about it being tender.

Flipping her over on the bed, he came to his knees, admiring as her ass rose into the air. With his cock securely grasped in one hand, he quickly plunged into her sopping wet pussy from behind, seizing her hips to stabilize himself as he rocked into her.

Charlie moaned loudly, smothering her cries into the fabric of the sheets as Bass angled his hips down, thrusting up into her with an ardent fervor. 

His hand delved into her long tresses almost painfully tugging her body up as he growled in her ear, “don’t muffle your cries of pleasure. I want to hear you scream my name again. This time louder, and this time when I’m the one ramming into you.”

A smirk formed on Charlie’s face at his cold, calloused words, “you’re gonna have to earn that sweetheart.”

With one powerful thrust, Charlie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Bass smugly grinned, “believe me, I will.”

Charlie moved her delicate, smooth hands to clutch his hips as one of his hands stayed firmly intertwined in her locks, and the other, sneakily crept down her front. 

Capturing a nipple, he gently rolled the bud in between his fingers until it hardened. His hand slid over to the other one, massaging it in between his palm, gently squeezing before tweaking the nipple.

When both nipples were sticking proudly out, he trailed his hand further down, feeling her body shudder, his knuckle coming in contact with her pussy.

Twisting the hand wedged in her hair, he moved all strands away from her neck so that he could attach his mouth to the bare skin. He bit down hard, groaning when she let out a loud moan, fingers flexing from their place on his hips.

His tongue bolted out of his mouth, licking at the red mark rising to the surface of her skin before he continued his onslaught in another place on her collarbone.

Charlie vigorously arched her ass into him, desperate to relieve her tingling cunt, as Bass pounded into her from behind.

“Are you ready to give in and scream my name?”

His hot breath against her ear sent a shot of lust straight to her core, her lower stomach painfully coiling, winding tighter and tighter.

“Because I’m not going to let you cum until you do.”

Whimpering, she could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic as he struggled to remain in control.

“Fuck,” she exclaimed suddenly, feeling her walls contracting, “Bass,” she cried out noisily as her body convulsed and juices overflowed from her pussy, dripping down her legs. The orgasm tore through her body, shredding her from the inside out like she was a measly piece of paper. She wasn’t seeing stars; she was seeing goddamn milky ways and galaxies.

His name on her lips was enough to push him over the edge, squirting his sperm up into her as their juices mixed together, gently flowing out of her pussy. Suctioning his mouth back against hers, he moaned into the scorching kiss, lasting all of two seconds before he had to rip his mouth away. His hand finally released her hair as he gasped for air, body throbbing against hers.

Once she was finally able to catch her breath, she cheekily turned her head, smirking, “well, I’ll give you one thing, it definitely wasn’t quick by any means.”

Bass chuckled, whispering in her ear, “you don’t have to tell me it was satisfying. I could tell by the way your walls clamped around me, milking my dick as you screamed out my name in ecstasy.”


End file.
